


No Fire Without Some Smoke

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in bed is bad enough...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fire Without Some Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terrierlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/gifts), [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



> Written hastily based on a Twitter prompt. Because Ichijou, I guess.

Ichijou leaned back against the pillows, staring blankly at the pile of papers next to him. He should tidy and organize them, at least, he thought. Sort out the ones that needed to be sent to someone else, the ones that could be filed, the ones that could be recycled.

Tilting his head back, he stared at the ceiling, wondering when he'd become the man who had paperwork in his bed. 

Not, he thought with mild amusement, that he'd ever had much time or need to have people in his bed, which always frustrated Tsubaki no end. (The man thought sex solved everything.) But really, wasn't bringing paperwork to bed a sign of...something bad? 

Ichijou chuckled as he imagined the lecture he'd get from Tsubaki. It would be scathing, no doubt. So probably best not to admit it to him and as long as they were only on the phone, his old friend probably wouldn't figure it out.

Glancing at the pile again, Ichijou thought maybe he should have been working at the kitchen table, but he was just too physically exhausted. And now the pile was going to have to stay there, he thought, eyes drooping a bit.

He'd been resolutely avoiding looking at the small cardboard box that sat on his nightstand. An unopened box of cigarettes.

With a sigh, Ichijou reached out and opened the carton, tilting a cigarette out with a motion his hands had never entirely forgotten, even five years later. He shouldn't...but really, a man could only take so much. It had been two years since the defeat of the Grongi and he should be happy about that. Happy to be doing normal ordinary police work.

Hell, he was happy about that. He saw a lot fewer dead bodies, for one thing. Picking up the lighter, he paused, staring at it. 

Everyone was back where they belonged now. Tsubaki doing ordinary medicine, Godai at the coffee shop when he wasn't traveling, Enokida studying ballistics instead of blowing up monsters...and Ichijou was back in Nagano. Alone. Except for the paperwork.

With a snort, Ichijou flicked the lighter and lit the cigarette. As he put it in his mouth and took the first harsh drag, there was a knock on his window.

It was a sign of Ichijou's exhaustion that it took so long for the absurdity of that to register. Turning, he stared at his bedroom window, which looked out over a small courtyard.

Or rather, normally it looked out over a courtyard, today it mostly featured Godai Yuusuke, who was staring at him open-mouthed.

Ichijou stared back for a very long moment before realizing he still held a lit cigarette that was going to drip ashes on him shortly and Godai was still outside the window.

There followed a short interval that properly belonged in a comedy, with Ichijou knocking over papers while getting up, nearly tripping on his way to the window, realizing he still held the cigarette and putting it out in a ceramic plate, and the two of them bumping elbows as he helped Godai in.

"What was _that?_ " Godai said, rather loudly, pointing at the smoldering cigarette.

Ichijou was faintly annoyed. He was the one who'd just been invaded, after all. "It's a cigarette. You might have heard of them?" Crossing his arms, he frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you have a cigarette?"

"For smoking. Why—"

"You don't smoke! Why would you smoke?" Godai was more agitated than Ichijou could ever remember seeing him.

"I do—" Oh, right, Godai had never seen him smoke. "I used to smoke. I quit."

"Then why do you have one? They kill you." Godai grabbed his shoulders and was almost shaking him. 

Ichijou just stared, letting Godai shake him. What was going on?

"And smoking in bed? With papers? You could die in a fire!"

"I suppose—"

"Tsubaki was right!" Godai finally let go, starting to pace back and forth.

"Right about what?" 

"That you're not taking care of yourself. Not eating right. Working too hard."

Ichijou couldn't help the glance back at his paper-strewn bed. Stopping in front of him, Godai looked sad and it made Ichijou's heart skip a beat. "It's not...I'm..."

Godai threw his arms around Ichijou, making him suddenly very aware of the fact he was only wearing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. "I'm glad he told me. Now I know that I need to take care of you."

Hesitantly, Ichijou put his arms around Godai, who just squeezed harder. "Take care of me?"

Godai's head turned until his lips were pressed against Ichijou's neck, making him shiver. "Take care of you." Godai kissed gently at the juncture of shoulder and neck, moving slowly up toward his ear. "And I'm going to throw out the cigarettes. I can't stand the smell of them."

Eyes closed and shaking a bit in wonder, Ichijou managed a nod.

Given a choice between cigarettes and Godai...well, that wasn't even a choice, was it?

\--end--


End file.
